Energized
by Smurfledoodles
Summary: Edward and Bella only know each other through Alice and Jasper, but that doesn't stop them from lusting after each other. After months of nothing, they're ready for something afterall. ONESHOT, All Human lemony fluff...read and review


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or anything related to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy purely for enjoyment's sake.

Loud moans echoed through the tissue paper thin walls of the tiny two bedroom apartment.

Following closely behind the moans came the banging against the wall. Wincing, the young woman in the bed huddled farther into her blankets, trying to block out the images of what must be going on in the next room.

"One sheep…two sheep…three sheep." She thought wryly, her slim shoulders flinching with each count. With each count of the sheep a loud thud resounded through her walls. Scrunching her nose up and closing her eyes tightly, she wished fervently that she could shut her ears off as easily. Or that her roommate's boyfriend would run out of batteries soon.

A quick glance at her bedside table showed a mocking set of glowing ruby red numbers; three am. Three in the fucking am. How did the damn pixie do it? They'd been going at it for three hours! Rubbing her tired eyes slowly, she sat up in her bed and swung her legs over till they rested gently on the floor. Hissing in shock at the cold feel beneath her toes, she jerked her feet back up and quickly looked around in search of her slippers.

A hop, skip and a jump landed her frozen feet into her worn and much loved pair of floppy bunny slippers. Quickly grabbing her terry cloth robe, it was slung around her body and the sash was tied snuggly around her slender waist. With not a little trepidation she headed towards her door. She didn't know if the sounds that had been reverberating throughout her room might be amplified once she left her comfortable cocoon.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she realized she was free of the noises that had plagued her all evening. Quickly walking past her roommate's room, she made her way into the kitchen. If she couldn't sleep then she could get some coffee and maybe some work done. Her boss had been riding her to finish up the presentation for the new next big novel coming out in the fall.

Walking into the living room on the way towards the kitchen she stopped suddenly, a faint squeak escaping her. Hurriedly she rubbed her eyes, scrunching them tightly and lamented the loss of the sleep deprived delusion that would no longer be before her when she reopened them. Slowly, she cracked one eye and stared in the direction of her sofa. Of its own accord, her other eye popped open.

And quickly tried to stifle her badly suppressed gasp of shock.

On the couch before her was the single most gorgeous piece of manhood that had ever existed. A flash of irritation crashed through her that no one had bothered to tell her that he was going to be staying over. Then the irritation was replaced with embarrassment that he might have heard Alice and Jasper going at it like bunnies on a mission to populate the world.

Hugging her arms around her thin and chilled body, Bella stood there for a minute staring at the tousled bronze head of Edward Masen Cullen. She barely knew him, really she knew more of him. That he was an old friend of Jasper's from high school and was attending Dartmouth. They'd met twice before and both times she had made a complete fool of herself. She couldn't help it; she reasoned with herself that it was because he was a guy, but the truth was that every time he looked at her with those emerald eyes she lost all motor skills.

A shiver rent itself through her body as she remembered the heat that had flooded her senses when he had turned that laser like gaze on her own brown eyes. It was as if someone had shot her with nova cane, every nerve ending went numb.

Bella inched closer to the couch. She just wanted to look at him without worrying about turning into a pile of mush for once. Without worrying that he'd catch her and think she was a freak. A worry line appeared between her eyes as she remembered the first time they'd met. He'd taken one look at her, his eyes had widened and with a short nod he'd practically ran out of the apartment. A quick glance at Jasper and Alice had told Bella they hadn't had a single clue what the issue was either. Their second meeting had gone a little better, at least he'd managed to say near her for longer than five minutes.

Standing above him, Bella watched him sleep. It was almost mesmerizing the way his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, how his soft breath rasped in the still air. Her eyes were drawn to the bronze cast of his unruly hair and her fingers twitched at the idea of running through it. His skin was so pale that beside him she almost felt tan, his long thin fingers rested comfortably against the thick pane of the blanket someone had lent him for the night. With every breath he took it inched slowly down his body until it fell in a puddle into his lap.

A fierce blush cast itself across Bella's cheeks as she caught sight of his chest and abs, the firm cut of his muscles as they twitched in his sleep. Her eyes were drawn almost unwillingly downwards and her waning blush returned full force at the idea of what was hidden beneath the multicolored quilt. Her mouth dropped open slightly at the dangerous looking V shape the coasted along the planes of his hips.

He shifted and she stumbled back in shock, finally remembering that this was a man she was ogling. And not any man, but Edward Cullen. His hand curved innocently beneath his cheek as his head tilted towards Bella, as if beckoning her towards him. To corrupt him. Some stray locks of his thick hair were flung into his face with his movement.

Almost as if she couldn't help herself, Bella reached forwards and ever so gently lifted the strands and replace them along his hairline so they might not mar the sight of his features. A piercing shriek bounced through the apartment at that moment and startled, Bella glanced at Alice's room in shock at such a noise. Then with a shriek of her own, her eyes flashed downwards at the hand which was now clasped firmly around her wrist in a vice like grip.

"You shouldn't touch someone while they're sleeping." He murmured his honeyed voice husky from sleep. Bella fought back the shiver that threatened to course down her body at the sound of it, and combined with his cutting green eyes she was almost already a puddle on the threadbare carpet floor.

Vainly she tried to retrieve her wrist but he wouldn't let go. With a firm tug, he had her fallen to her knees before him, they were now face to face and Bella had nowhere to hide. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to. I..I- they didn't tell me you were staying the night."

He opened his mouth to say something back when a loud grunt pervaded the air. Edward snapped his mouth closed and his eyebrows flew into his hairline, "They were busy I see."

She nodded. That was all she could do. It was odd talking to Edward Cullen at three in the morning but she couldn't leave even if she wanted to. The sounds Alice and Jasper were making didn't help either. Every bump, every groan and moan…it made her imagine that Edward was the one making her release those sounds.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, listening to their friends as they grew more and more impassioned. What Bella did notice was that with every passing second, Edward's eyes grew darker, the lids drew lazily over the glassy emerald color as they stared at her.

Nervous, Bella licked her lips and nearly moaned as she watched Edward catch the movement with his eyes. It didn't help that she had been lusting after this man for months in her dreams. Every time that she had touched herself, brought herself to a screaming, body shaking orgasm, it had been his face she had seen above her, his name panted on her lips.

"Bella.' He murmured softly, and a soft moan finally escaped her. The thumb attached to the hand gripping her wrist gently stroked the inside of her hand, her wrist and the tips of her fingers. A soft whimper escaped her before she realized it had been building. It had been so longer since she'd been touched by someone other than herself. Never losing her gaze, Edward slowly sat up, allowing the blanket wrapped around his hips to dip even further much to Bella's dismay.

Slowly, he released her wrist and ghosted the touch of his hand up her terry cloth covered arm to her shoulder and down towards her waist. The very fact that he was touching her made Bella shake with excitement and nervousness. She had no idea what was going on, what he was doing.

His left hand joined its mate and together they quickly undid the sash around her waist, allowing the chilly night air to invade Bella's previously warm inner space. She sucked in a quick breathe at the shock and quickly released it in a breathy moan as his hands pushed the robe off of her shoulders, allowing him to get an unimpeded view of her tank top and pajama bottom clad body. She could feel her nipples stiffen as he gazed at them and panted at the sight of his darkened eyes.

He glanced at her and smirked, "You are so beautiful. It honestly should be illegal." His hand softly moved around her torso, teasing her waist, stroking her stomach and lightly brushing the valley between her breasts, "In fact," he continued on conversationally in a soft voice, "you're the only reason I'm here on my spring break to begin with."

"R-r-really?" she stuttered, her body reacting almost painfully to his presence and his touch. She didn't give a damn why he was here as long as he kept doing those things with his hands!

"Mmhmm," he moved his gazed from her eyes to her body and his lips parted as he stroked and teased her nipples till they were rock hard. Then leaning forward he grazed his lips against Bella's earlobe in a hot breathe, "Bella dear, I'm going to fuck you."

Her body jerked pleasantly at his words, and she could feel herself pooling wetly in her underwear. The idea that he had come for her…only for her, was intoxicating.

Quickly he grabbed her waist and flipped them over until she was lying beneath him, the quilt long forgotten in the tussle. Gently he reached up and undid the ponytail high on her head, allowing her masses of smooth mahogany brown hair to flow around them in a strawberry scented cloud. Her mouth opened, Bella was panting as Edward leaned forward and brushed his nose against her neck, inhaling deeply then burrowing into her hair.

"God," he exclaimed in a low voice against her neck, "I've been waiting for this since the first time we met."

She was startled, he had been wanting this for how long? "What? But you ran away…."

He lifted his head and smirked, "Course I did, it was either that or screw you on the pavement in front of Jasper and Alice. God, that little skirt and that tight blue shirt…and those heels. Do you know Bella, I dreamed of you wearing those heels the first time I jacked off to the thought of you?"

The idea of Edward stroking himself. Bringing himself to orgasm at the very thought of her had Bella squirming against his lower body in desperation, "God," she moaned.

"And now that I have you, do you think I'm just going to let you go? No no no, of course not!" whispering against her lips, Edward stared into her chocolate colored eyes, "Want to know what I'm going to do to you?"

She whimpered, drawing her hands up to his waist as he softly stroked her breasts. "I'm going to strip you. Then I'm going to suck on your delicious breasts until you're begging me to take you." As he spoke, he gently drew up the edge of her tank top, and raising her arms, he almost tore it off and flung it somewhere in the living room. He quickly palmed her breasts, weighing them and softly molding them as she whimpered and wriggled against him.

As she moaned, he stepped up the pace and began stroking her, teasing her nipples. Finally he drew one into his hot mouth and grazed it with his teeth. Bella let out a loud moan and fisted her hands in his hair as he drew against her breast, tweaking, nibbling it and finally biting it. Switching to its twin, he laved the same attention on it as he had the other. "God…Edward, please.." she moaned, her breath coming in short spurts.

Bella pawed at his back, hips and shoulders trying to draw him up. Finally, she grabbed him and brought him to her mouth, kissing him long and hard as their lips moved in sync. He firmly parted her lips and tickled the tip of her tongue with his own, drawing a startled gasp from her. Plunging into her warm mouth, Edward plundered and explored every corner until she was gasping for breath.

Edward continued to kiss her, drugging her with long satisfying kisses as his hand wandered to her pants. Pulling back he smirked at her lust filled expression, "Oh I've only just begun. Now I'm going to take these off," he fingered the waistband of her "Whirled Peas" PJ pants, "and see how fucking wet you are." He smoothly slid the pants around her ankles, chuckling as he did so. Catching her eye, he watched her as he slid his finger inside her underwear and along her slit, moaning himself as he felt how drenched she was.

"God Bella, you're so fucking wet."

She nodded, her eyes wild with need, "I've been like this for months."

Edward's hand stilled as he stared at her. His eyes darkening to an almost black at her admission, "Months?" he asked softly.

She visibly swallowed and when she spoke, her voice was a low purr, "Ever since we first met." Staring into his eyes she bit her lip and bucked her hips into his hand. The feeling caused both of them to moan loudly before Bella panted out the rest of her explanation, "But I thought you weren't..unh…interested, you left so quickly." Her eyes closed as Edward's hand picked up its speed slightly, whimpers escaping as he started to lightly rub her clit.

The speed of his fingers began to pick up as he hovered above her body, "Bella, look at me," he demanded, slowly her half dazed chocolate eyes met his as she panted softly, "I ran out of there that night so that I wouldn't fuck you in front of Alice and Jasper." He growled the last name and with a violent twist of his fingers around her burgeoning clit, he had her shaking and rasping his name as loudly as she dared with their friends sleeping in the next room. He rubbed more firmly and stared at her as she shook below him, "Believe me now? Don't make me say it again damnit. I don't want to spend the night explaining myself to you when we could be having so much more fun."

Spent, Bella lay on the couch staring at the man above her in sleepy shock, her body twitching and pulsing with the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm. She couldn't believe this was happening; it was like the genie had come out of the lamp and was granting all three wishes in one go. How had she to know that he'd been wanting her as long as she'd been lusting after him? Normally it didn't work that way.

Reaching up, Bella locked her arms around Edward's neck and licked her dry lips. "What kind of fun," she asked breathlessly.

His eyes closed and he breathed heavily through his nose at the question, leaning down he buried his face into her now wildly curling hair. When he pulled back slightly it was only to drag his nose softly from her temple down around the blushing apple of her cheek to the soft shell of her ear, "You want me to tell you, is that it Ms. Swan?"

A small squeak escaped her at the sound of his husky voice, the vibrations of it felt all the way down to her toes. Dirty talk; in all of the fantasies that she'd had which featured the two of them, it had never dawned on her to include dirty talking. Hell, she just hoped that he didn't expect her to add anything…her imagination wasn't that creative.

So she just nodded slowly, her eyes glued to his gleaming emerald pair. A smile that was just as slow as her nod began at one side of his mouth and ended at the other side, crooked and bone meltingly arousing. Bella shivered lightly in the warm cocoon that his arms had created around her slight body.

"Well," he began, his fingers reaching up into her masses of brown hair, "I have been dying to see just how silky your hair is." The expression on his face as he rubbed the strands of her long, smooth brown hair almost had her panting. "Amazing," he murmured, lifting a strand to his nose and breathing in the strawberry scent deeply. It wasn't quite animalistic, but she could see that Edward was restraining his impulses. His arm muscles were corded tightly. Gently she ran her fingertips along the ridges that his muscles created, her eyes following their path as if amazed that they were allowed to traverse such territory.

A sharp gasp interrupted her exploration. Nervous, she glanced at his face and bit her lip, waiting to be push off the couch. The expression that greeted her caused a warm glow to flow through her body; his already deep green eyes had darkened until it seemed as if the pupils had taken control of the iris, the beautiful green color all but disappeared.

"Do that again." He whispered, his voice taking on a throaty quality.

Biting back a grin, Bella felt a blush creep along her neck and face but allowed her hands to continue their trek across uncharted lands. His upper arms, shoulders, collarbone and even lightly brushing against the soft skin of his neck, with every sweep of her fingers, Bella could feel his body shaking. His eyes were growing wild and more intense.

Licking her lips, Bella decided to be bold. After all, he was looking at her as if she was a popsicle on the hottest day of the year. Lightly rubbing the entire length of her body along his, she lowered her lashes and gently bit her bottom lip. "Touch me" she begged softly, so softly that for a minute she had no idea if he had even heard her.

Then she realized that the silence she was hearing was due to the fact that he had stopped breathing and was simply staring at her. He threw his head back and groaned loudly. For a minute, she was afraid that Alice and Jasper might have heard something, but when no one came out of the bedroom she turned her attention back to the man above.

"Please?" she asked carefully, staring at him through her lashes.

He laughed softly at that and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. Reaching down, he slid his arm underneath her and lifted her body until it became flush with his. Her jaw dropped at the sensation of feeling every little…or not so little…part of him, aligned perfectly to her body's every nook and cranny. Still holding her tightly, he dropped his head to the crook of her neck and started peppering kisses along her collarbone, "God, if you only knew how badly I want to."

Lifting her hands free, she wiggled away from him gently and once freed from his imprisoning hold, she caught his eye and smirked. Dragging her hands down her body, Bella brushed the hem of her panties, catching the edge with her thumbs and firmly tugging her favorite pair of white cotton down to her knees.

"What's stopping you now?" she asked, grinning.

He chuckled and began to softly run his hands down her shivering body. "So soft…" he murmured to himself. When his hands brushed the sides of her breasts, Bella gasped and arched her back. An eyebrow quirked, the crooked grin again made an appearance as he ghosted the palms of his hands over the silken cups of her bra. "Do you have any idea how good you feel? How fucking soft your body is, how smooth your skin?" She shook her head, small pants escaping as he gently rubbed her aching breasts.

"Oh, but that has to go." And with a simple twist of his wrist, her bra was unclasped and the straps sliding down her shoulders with every gasp for air to relieve her desperate lungs. "We can't cover these up can we?" He winked at her and carefully at first, slid his thumbs over her nipples watching in fascinating as they pebbled fiercely. Stopping for a minute, he pulled back so as to get a better look at her flushed torso.

Bella growled and glared at him, the lust she felt rising throughout her body apparent in her laser like gaze, "Why the fucking hell did you stop Cullen?" She resisted the innate urge to cover herself through his perusal.

His lazy smirk would have been enough to get her blood boiling if it weren't already. "Gotta examine the merchandise before I buy it."

Bella gasped in outrage and struggled to sit up, slapping at his naked upper arms leaving deep red hand prints. He laughed softly, his shoulders heaving as he sat back on his heels, his lower back rubbing against the opposite arm of the couch. "Bastard!" she hissed as she sat up, her arms leveraging her body upright.

He shook his head, "Not really." Reaching a hand out, his gently palmed her right breast causing her to hastily stifle a shriek from the feeling. "You can't say that you don't love the feeling when I touch you, stroke your breasts. Can't you feel the pain and ache right here?" Without a preamble, he leaned forward over her a little and slid his unoccupied hand between her legs and started rubbing her clit again.

Moaning, she gave up the fight and fell back onto the couch, her legs spreading almost automatically to the tune he was playing on her nerves. Releasing her bundle of nerves, Edward allowed his hand to move farther down her body and discovered her core, "God Bella, so wet…you smell delicious."

He grinned at her worried expression, "Sorry Swan, but I gotta taste." His grin mutated into a full blown smirk, "Touch."

Slipping down her svelte body, he lifted her legs until they were resting on his shoulders and smoothly brought his mouth to her dripping entrance. He could feel the tension in her legs and wanted to assuage that feeling, he wanted her to feel the full brunt of the pleasure she was going to get. Catching her eye, he tilted his head down and slowly allowed the tip of his tongue to crest along the slit of her womanhood. Feeling some of the tension leave her legs and body, he continued his assault, giving her core firmer and stronger strokes. The panting and gasps that were making their way to his ears was a music never heard anywhere else and it was the best concert he had ever been to before in his life. He wanted to hear more. Needed to hear more.

Parting her lower lips, he circled her clit with the very tip of his tongue, going slowly and softly allowing the sensation for Bella to be almost nonexistent. Her cries for more seemed to be merely the beginning of yet another overture, but one that he was sure that he'd love. Changing the routine, he began to carefully rub her nub with the flat of his tongue, shifting the muscle back and forth feeling her clit plump up and her juices begin to flow more generously.

If he had thought that she had smelled wonderful before, that was nothing compared to her taste. It was as if there had been free champagne at this concert, and he wanted to get drunk. There was a new sound to the music that flowed around his head, now she was chanting something at a low, rough cadence that only served to spur him on. Leaving her clit alone for the time being, he instead moved southward to he portal and without warning, thrust his tongue into her entrance. Rapidly, he continued the movement until he could feel her body begin to stiffen and shake, her shouts and cries rising in volume. With a high pitched wail, she finally collapsed against the couch, her legs firmly clenched around his head as she fought to catch her breath.

Raising her head an inch she stared at him in awe. "Bastard," she whispered with no real heat. Edward could feel an internal warmth spread at the sound of shock and wonder that echoed through her voice. Never again would classical music have quite the appeal it had once before now that he had listened to his new favorite composer, Bella.

Limply, her legs fell; one to the floor in a dull thud and the other gently bounced beside Edward on the couch. Satisfied and smiling like a cat, Bella stretched her body feeling the aftershocks flit through her system in a pleasant pulsing rhythm. Sitting upright, she smiled at him, "Your turn?"

She pushed him down until he was lying as she had been, and began to litter his body with kisses; enjoying the delicious feeling of his muscles contracting as she made her way around his torso and chest. Licking his bellybutton, she stopped at the V of his hips and looked at him, "Want me to go on?"

It was his turn to growl at her as he bucked his hips urgently, "Now."

"Patience, patience," she muttered, grinning into his skin as she sucked lightly on first one hipbone and then the other. Running her slightly chilled fingers just below the waist of his boxers, she giggled at the gasp he let out. Swiftly, she had her hands on the hem of his shorts and yanked them down, finally releasing his length to his relief if his sigh was any indication.

He was longer than any guy she had seen. But that wasn't saying much for Bella; she'd only been with two other guys and neither had given her anything to sing about, while Edward had already surpassed her wimpy fantasies. "Hmmm…" she hummed as she wrapped her small hand around him. He didn't say a word, but he sucked in his stomach muscles in a jerky motion that told her everything. In a smooth motion, she began to drag her hand upwards, her fingers locked tightly around his manhood as she pulled. A small, almost nonexistent whimper escaped Edward at the movement. Inwardly smirking, Bella picked up the speed slightly, but making sure that she remained in control though after a few minutes Edward had wrapped his hand around hers and was trying to increase her speed.

Brushing his hand away, she shook her head, bent down and licked the tip of his penis. A hoarse cry bounded through the quiet living room, but was ignored by the two people on the couch.

Finally frustrated, he shoved her hand away, grabbed her waist and hoisted her onto his stomach so that she was straddling him. "Like this," he hissed, and lifting her once more, pushed her down just as he was thrusting upwards, impaling her.

With a ragged moan, Bella allowed her head to fall forward, her hair to cover them both as he set the pace. She could feel every inch of him inside of her, pulsing and throbbing with every movement. It had been a while since her last time, and the snug feeling left her gasping. He just felt so right, it was incredible; if she hadn't known that she was awake, Bella would have sworn till she was blue in the face that this was just a dream.

Together they rocked, back and forth on the couch. Harsh pants, ragged moans and the occasionally whispered, "don't stop, oh God," was all that could be heard between them. With every stroke, Bella could feel herself reaching higher and higher towards some plateau that she had only gotten a glimpse of on her own personal time. Every fiber of her body was tingling with every thrust, every brush of his fingers, every meeting of their lips. With a gasping shout, she realized that this wasn't going to last much longer; leaning towards his ear, Bella panted into Edward's ear, "Faster, please…I-I'm so close."

At her words, the speed picked up. He had an almost bruising grip on her hips as he helped her impale herself time and again, but this time the motions were faster and deeper. His grunts were louder and a whispered, "Fuck," was all it took for Bella to lose herself in the Technicolor bubble that exploded somewhere around every particle of her body with Edward following almost instantly with a loud groan and a bone bruising grip on her slim hips.

Finally spent, Bella fell forward and lay on his chest gasping for air. With a tender expression, he gazed down at her sweaty form and gently brushed her hair out of her face. Wrapping his arms around her body, he hugged her closely and nuzzled into her lightly scented hair. "You know," he whispered lightly, "I've been thinking…"

With a dreamy look etched on her face, Bella lifted her head and smiled softly, "Yeah?"

"After graduating in a few weeks, I thought about coming out here to go to med school. University of Washington has a great program. I could live in Seattle, see Jasper, Alice, my family…" He fell quiet for a minute and Bella could tell he had more to say.

"And…?" she prompted tiredly. She wanted desperately to go to bed, but instinctively knew that this might be really important.

"And…I was wondering if I could visit you too."

The smile she turned on him was brilliant in its happiness, already snuggled into his body, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded so fast her hair was bouncing in a sticky, sweaty mess. She kissed him hard on the mouth, bruising his lips with hers. "I'd love nothing better," she murmured between kisses.

He chuckled at her exuberance and sent her an answering grin, squeezing her tightly. Kissing the top of her head and nodded his head towards Alice's room, "Think the energizer bunnies heard us?"

"YES!"

"BOUT DAMN TIME YOU GUYS GOT SOME!"

Bella laughed loudly and blushed, "I think that might just be your answer."

* * *

Hey Guys! I know, I know it's been a while since i've updated anything, but when I start one thing I can't just bounce back to another. So enjoy this, so far it's just a oneshot. Ophelia should be updated soon, but classes are starting back and I graduate this year so my main focus'll probably just be that for now. Anyways, you know the drill...read and review. If you're going to Favorite, do me a favor and go one step further and leave a review...it always helps to know if people enjoyed a work, let's us know if we should keep on writing. Have fun!


End file.
